Second Chances
by Alyssa625
Summary: Umm well it's a Kevin and Lucy story.You might not think so at first but keep readin...I didnt know how I should rate it cuz theres gonna be language in it, so just in case,,Please R&R :)
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is my second fan fic.In my last one you guys said that you liked KEvin better so read this one...Please R&R :)  
  
As soon as the liquid touched her lips she relaxed and let it trickle down her throat.The music blared and vibrated the house.Teenagers everywhere were drinking and dancing.Smoke was hanging in the air.A guy approached her.He took her hand and led her up the staircase to an empty room where they made love.  
  
Lucy Camden flashbacked to the night when she had lost her virginity.It was back in highschool when she was only 14.That was 8 years ago.About a month later she found out that she was pregnant.Her and her boyfriend Jimmy (Jimmy Moon) ran away to New York when their parents didn't agree with them having the baby.Lucy had always been a good kid until she got together with Jimmy.Once she was with Jimmy she started drinking, going to parties, and having sex.  
  
Since then Lucy and Jimmy had had two daughters. Lorraine (who they called Ray) who was now 8 and Jamie-Lyn (who they called Jamie) who was now 4.  
  
(If you noticed Ray and Jamie are the names that Dakota and Elle Fanning have on their movies Uptown Girls and Daddy Daycare.Lucy's kids look like and are Jamie and Ray/Dakota and Elle.So just imagine them the same way.Sorry if that was confusing.)  
  
Lucy had worked at a local Wal-Mart for the past 8 years just to make ends-meet.Jimmy, who didn't work, was drunk and high all day.He was hardly ever home and if he was, he was getting stoned with his friends.Lucy knew that he was sleeping around on her, although she stayed with him.Until now.She had packed up as much stuff as she could and bought 3 airline tickets to Glenoak, California, her hometown.After 8 years she was hoping her parents would forgive her and they could make up.She would start a new life in Glenoak, where she could raise her kids away from their deadbeat dad.The only thing she left Jimmy was a note explaining that she had left him and he would never see her or their kids again except when she flew back to get the rest of their stuff in about a month.  
  
It was nearing the end of July and Glenoak was blazing hot.Lucy looked out of the cab window at the familiar town that she had missed for the past 8 years.Instead of going home she had decided to go to the church and talk to her dad first.It was a Wednesday so Eric would most likely be doing church work in his office.The cab pulled into the church parking lot.The cabdriver helped them with their bags and then Lucy paid him.Walking into the main room where all the services were held, she looked at the rows of benches where she had spent most of her childhood sitting and listening to her dad speak.She set their suitcases down and faced her daughters.  
  
Lucy :Ok girls, now I have to go talk to someone really important and I need you to sit here and wait for me.Sit here, not run around in here.Please please behave.Take something out of your bags to play with for a while.I'll try to be quick.  
  
Jamie: Who are you going to see?  
  
L: Umm, well, it's my...  
  
Ray: Your dad.That you haven't talked to in years.  
  
Lucy:Umm, well yes.  
  
Ray:Mom, I heard you talking to your friend back in New York.Me and Jamie know that you left your house 8 years ago because you were having me and now you're coming home to say sorry to your parents.  
  
Lucy:Ok, I didn't know you knew that but yes that's why we're here.We'll talk about it more later, right now I have to go talk to my Dad.  
  
J:We'll be good mommy.  
  
L:Hehe, I'd like to believe that, but try your best.  
  
Lucy walked into her fathers office slowly.He was typing on his computer and didn't notice her.  
  
L:Hey you. He looks up and his mouth drops.  
  
E:Oh my god.Lucy what are you doing here? He jumps up and goes and hugs her.  
  
E: I can't believe it's you.We haven't seen you in years.  
  
L:8 to be exact.I know, but I thought that not talking any longer was stupid.I wanted to say I'm sorry that I left 8 years ago and how I was before I left.  
  
E:You're forgiven for everything.Your mother and I have been trying to locate you since you left.We felt bad how we acted too.We've missed you since the day you left.We also felt really bad once Mary also turned out to be pregnant.  
  
L:Mary was pregnant too?!  
  
E:Yeah.She has an 8 year old daughter Cassie and a four year old daughter Lyndsey.  
  
L:Are you serious?My girls are the same age.  
  
E:You have kids?Well I know you had one because you were pregnant when you left, but I didn't know you had two.  
  
L:Yeah, they're out sitting on the benches.I doubt that they're still there though, they're most likely eavesdropping from around the corner.  
  
They hear footsteps run away.The girls run back to the benches and act like they've been there the whole time.  
  
E:I'm guessing that was them?  
  
L:Yup.Our plane just landed and I decided to come see you first.I wasn't sure if you guys still lived in the same place or if I should just drop in.  
  
E:How long are you staying for?  
  
L:I'm not just visiting, I'm moving here.I left Jimmy.  
  
E:You're moving here!?Well then you're going to have to stay with us.Come on, you're mother is going to faint when she sees you.She misses you so much.  
  
L:Right now?  
  
E:Why not.I definitley won't be able to finish my work now I wouldn't be able to concentrate. And I want to meet my two grand daughters. Eric and Lucy go out to find Ray and Jamie each pretending to be reading books.  
  
L:Girls come here please. Ray and Jamie shyly walk over Lucy, Jamie hiding behind her.  
  
L:Girls, I want you to meet your grandpa.  
  
There was a moment of silence which was broken when Jamie ran over to Eric and jumped onto him and hugged him.What she had always wanted was a grandma and grandpa.Eric embraced his grand daughter.  
  
After this the 4 loaded Lucy and her kid's luggage into the van and drove home, to the familiar Camden house.  
  
Hey how was it??Should I keep going? 


	2. My Family Feels Complete Now

Hey Please R&R:). Oh just to let you know Lucy's hair is reddish/brown (kind of like in season five).I like it better than her blond hair.It's ok but I'm not a big fan of it...  
  
Annie was making dinner in the kitchen so Eric, Lucy, Ray and Jamie went in the front door.Lucy and her kids quietly walked into the living room.  
  
E:I want to surprise your mom so give me one sec and I'll come and get you.  
  
Eric walked into the kitchen giving his wife a kiss.  
  
A:How was your day?  
  
E:Oh, umm well very good actually.  
  
A:Really, what happened?  
  
E:Well, let me give you my surprise and you'll know why.  
  
A:Surprise?  
  
E:Yeah, so close your eyes and no peeking. With Annie's eyes closed Eric led Lucy (Ray and Jamie waited in the living room until after) into the kitchen.  
  
E:Ok, you can open them. As soon as Annie opened her eyes she jumped on her daughter, hugging her.  
  
A:Oh my god, my baby.Luce I'm so sorry for everything (Annie apologized through sobs).  
  
L:It's fine mom.And I'm also sorry about how I acted.  
  
A:So where have you been these past 8 years?What's been going on in your life?How long are you staying?Don't skip anything. Annie led her daughter over to the kitchen table. A:Do you want anything to drink?Eat?Of course you do, you must have had to travel here.  
  
L:I'm fine mom, really.  
  
E:Actually, there's more to the surprise.  
  
A:(Confused)More? (thinking what else could there be).  
  
E:Let me go get them...oops..Oh well you'll see in a second. Eric returned in a few seconds leading the girls over to Annie. Jamie ran into her mother's arms and buried her face in her chest.  
  
A:Who's this? (she warmly questioned Jamie)And this? (motioning towards Ray).  
  
L:These are your grand daughters.Jamie's the one clinging onto me, and the oldest right here is Ray.Jamie you can let go now.  
  
A:My gra-grand daughters?You have kids?Aw Luce I can't believe I missed this much of your life because I acted so stupid.And their lives too.  
  
L:That's all forgotten.We can restart now.Which I'm kind of doing too.I left Jimmy and I'm moving here to get a fresh start.  
  
A:You're moving here!This is going to be perfect.Wait, why did you leave him?Did he hurt you/If he did I'll...  
  
L:No mom, he didn't hurt me.Well not physically.I'll tell you more about it later, not in front of them (whispers to Annie).Girls, this is your grandma. At this Jamie looked up looking happy.  
  
J:I have a grandma too?!  
  
L:Yeah.  
  
A:Come here sweetie. Jamie jumped onto Annie like she did Eric.Annie brought Ray into the hug and her heart finally seemed to be full, as her daughter was now home.  
  
That night Annie called Mary and her husband Ben (yup Ben Kinkirk, and yes his brother is Kevin) and their two kids Cassie and Lyndsey over for dinner.Mary couldn't believe her sister, who also was her best friend and her secret keeper, was finally home.And she also had 2 nieces.The kids finding out they had cousins, were really excited and began to run around the house.By the time they were finally asleep it was well past midnight.Being really tired Lucy promised Mary that they would have a girls night to catch up.Saying their good byes Mary and her family left.Ray and Jamie were given Lucy and Mary's old room on the middle floor and Lucy went upstairs to sleep with Ruthie in the attic for the night.  
  
The next morning Lucy woke up early to shower.It was a Saturday and she found her girls in the living room watching tv.She went into the kitchen that smelled like an assortment of different foods.Annie had eggs, waffles, bacon, toast and everything else cooking.Annie only cooked all these different foods when she was in a really good mood.  
  
A:Hi sweetie.Have a good sleep?  
  
L:Yeah, I didn't have to wake up early and go to work.  
  
A:I don't really remember that feeling, but sleeping in is definitley good.The girls are in the living room watching tv, I told them I'd make them breakfast.  
  
L:They didn't ask you to make all of this did they?  
  
A:No, I'm just in a really happy.So what's your plans for today?  
  
L:Well, I wanted to go look for a job right after breakfast because the sooner I have the one the better.Then I thought I'd take the girls downtown to show them around.  
  
A:Sounds fun.You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you want.Wait maybe a year to get back on your feet.Expences won't be as big.  
  
L:Well I don't know about a year, but I do want to get back on my feet and get the girls in school.Start getting on track, steering my and Jamie and Ray's lives in the right direction.  
  
A:Well you're always allowed to stay here as long as you want.I need to get to know my grand daughters and me and you have a lot to make up for too.  
  
L:Since I am going to stay here for a while I need to know how much for rent and everything else you want a month.  
  
A:Don't be silly.We don't want anything.Save your money.  
  
L:No mom I wouldn't feel right.How does half the rent sound?  
  
A:No of course not.If you insist on paying something 100 dollars a month will be fine.For food and those kinds of things.And I don't want any more arguing because that's as much as I'll take, not a penny more.  
  
L:Hehe.Well ok.But if you ever need more tell me.  
  
If anyone is wondering where Kevin is, he's coming...Just keep reading...Please review 


	3. Starting School is Always Difficult

Hey guys.Please keep reviewing.:) Oh and whoevers wondering the father of Mary's kids is Ben (Kinkirk).Hmmm will Lucy be meeting his brother anytime soon?Lol just keep reading.  
  
That day Lucy went out in search of a job.Not a big one, but a small paying one.Surprisingly she found one in only a short amount of time, that seemed perfect.It was a job at a local drugstore.She would work in the make-up department.The pay was ok, 10 dollars an hour, it was better than nothing.Then later she took Ray and Jamie downtown.They bought lunch at the promenade and walked around.Lucy showed them the school they would be attending come September (where I come from school starts in Sept so I'm just gonna use that cause I think in some places it starts in August).It would be Jamie's first year of school and she was pretty nervous.Ray, who was going into grade 3 was also nervous because it was a whole new school.  
  
Lucy started work the following Monday.The rest of the summer went by quickly.The girls went to a day camp at the local YMCA.They stayed there when Lucy had to work.Annie insisted that the girls stay home with her but Lucy told her that she wanted them to make friends and have something to do over the summer.They did a bit of school shopping, but Lucy didn't have a lot of money yet so they could only buy a bit.  
  
The first day of school arrived in a blur.With a bit of pleading Jamie got into the van.Ray on the other hand was much more stubborn and refused to get it.After dragging her across the lawn Lucy got her into the van, but not without a lot of force and Ray groped for anything to hang onto.  
  
R:Mom I don't think I should go to school.I think I have a fever.  
  
L:Ray it's going to be fine.You'll make friends and fit in in no time. Lucy pulled over at the school.Come on I have to bring you into the office to make sure they have you put into classes because I registered you over the summer. They slowly walk into the office.  
  
L:Hi I'm here to make sure my daughters Loraine and Jamie-Lynn Camden are put into classes.  
  
Principle: Oh yes you registered them a few weeks ago didn't you?  
  
L:Yes. Principle checks his computer.  
  
P:Yes, Loraine is in Mrs. Wilton's third grade class in room 5 and Jamie- Lynn is in Ms. Kaiser's kindergarden class in room 11.I can bring the girls to their class's now.  
  
L:Ok thanks.  
  
P:No problem.  
  
L:Ok girls, I have to go now.Don't worry everything will be fine.I'll be here waiting for you outside after school. She hugs both of her girls.  
  
J:Please mommy stay.I don't want to go to school.I'll miss you.  
  
R:Yeah, I say we ditch today and go to the mall or something.  
  
L:Umm you're 8 not 18.No you can't "ditch" class.And I don't want to hear you talking about ditching school anymore.It'll be fine, you'll make new friends.  
  
R:Easy for you to say.All you have to do is leave us here.It's easy for you.Don't you remember going to school?  
  
L:I know you guys are scared but you're getting worked up for nothing.Relax and have fun.What about recess.There's a whole playground out there.  
  
R:Fine leave.But I better get something for this.Bribery works good.  
  
L:Hehe.Just go and we'll see what we can do tonight. The girls were led to their classes.First Ray was sent into her class.The bell had just rung so kids were still filing into the class so she tried to blend in.Although her plan didn't work and the teacher noticed her and she had to do the thing where you talk about where you lived before and all that.  
  
The kindergarden class basically played all day just so the kids could get used to school.Lots of kids wouldn't let go of their parents.Jamie felt much better once Lyndsey (Mary's daughter) got there.The cousins stuck together all day. When the bell rang kids started shouting and laughing and ran out of the school.Lucy sat outside on the benches in the park waiting for Jamie and Ray.  
  
L:Hey guys!How was your first day?  
  
J:Wellllll, it was ok.I got to play with modelling clay, blocks, color, paint, and me and Lundsey played house.  
  
L:See you'll always have at least one person to play with.So it wasn't as bad as you thought?  
  
J:I guess not.But that doesn't mean you were right.Lots of kid were crying and their mommys stayed there with them.  
  
L:Well see you didn't need me.You were a big girl.How was your day Ray?Make any new friends?  
  
R:Cassie let me hang out with her and her friends, but they're kind of weird.  
  
L:We don't call people weird.  
  
R:Ok so they're strange.Whatever, I don't need them.  
  
L:That's good.Did you read my note in your lunch box? (Lucy had put a little note in Ray's lunchbag just telling her to have a good day.It was just something to make her feel better.)  
  
R:Yah, it was so sweet (sarcastically).  
  
L:Hey I'm trying here to be a good mother Ray.I know you can't forget the past, but I'm starting over.I'm trying.Do you think you could cut me a little slack.  
  
R:Whatever.Let's go home.(walks to the car)  
  
L:(sighs)Let's go Jamie.  
  
J:I think you're a good mommy.  
  
L:Thanks baby girl. 


	4. Name Calling is More Than Words

Hey thanks for the reviews guys they're great.Please keep them coming. :)  
  
The next day Ray didn't want to go to school and tried to fake sick in the morning. Lucy finally got her drest and into the car, just making it to school on time.  
  
(In Ray's math class). Teacher: Loraine, would you come up to the board and do question number two.  
  
R:Fine.And it's Ray not Loraine (in a bit of a sassy tone).  
  
T:(ignores her tone)I think we should call you by your whole name, but if you insist then I will call you Ray.  
  
R:I insist. Walks up to the board.Is doing a multiplication and gets confused and doesn't know what to do.Some kids start to laugh silently.  
  
R:I can't do this.(Angrily walks back to her desk).  
  
Teacher/Mrs.Wilton: That's ok.Does anyone else want to come up and try? All through class Ray tried to ignore little whispers and laughs around her.Tears filled in her eyes every once in a while but she blinked them away.  
  
Ray was outside waiting for a swing at lunch when 2 girls approached her.They were her two classmates, they were friends of Cassie's.  
  
Amanda:Hi Ray.(in a taunty kind of voice)  
  
R:Hi.  
  
Amanda:We were just wondering if you're going to be a slut like you're mom when you're older.If you are then you've only got 6 years until your first kid.You better find a boyfriend now so he's there when the time comes.  
  
R:(glares at the girls)How do you even know who my mom is?!  
  
Amanda:My parents were talking about it last night.They said that your mom had you when she was 14 and they remember when she left with your druggie dad.The whole town knows.  
  
R:That's none of your business!(fighting the urge to hit Amanda).  
  
A:I'm just saying.I mean come on, she was 14 when she had you.What was she a stripper.  
  
Ray couldn't take anymore and she pushed Amanda on the ground and started punching her.Kids formed around them as Amanda's friend tried to get Ray off Amanda.A teacher hurried over seconds later successfully breaking the girls apart.Amanda's nose had started to bleed.  
  
Teacher:Girls!What is going on here!?  
  
Amanda:She just jumped on me and started hitting me.  
  
Teacher:That's it.Come on you two we're going to the office. With a girl in each hand she dragged them to the office.The nurse stopped Amanda's nose bleed and then the girls were sent in to talk to the principle.  
  
Principle/Mr. Derstrum: At this school I'm sure you both know that we don't solve our problems with violence.Now I want to know what happened.One at a time.Amanda what happened?  
  
A:Well me and Dana were talking to Ray and she just exploded on me and jumped on me and pushed me over.She hit me like 20 times.I think that she should get suspended.  
  
MrD:Ok thank you.Although I will decide how to punish you two.Now Ray what happened?  
  
R:I wasn't doing anything, just waiting for a swing when her and Dana came over and started talking about how my mom's a slut and everything.  
  
MrD: We don't accept that kind of language Ray.  
  
R:I'm just telling you what she did.  
  
A:I didn't say that!  
  
MrD: Are you sure you didn't Amanda?  
  
A:Of course.I'm sure I'd remember if I did.  
  
MrD: Then why did Ray jump on you and start hitting you?You must have done something.  
  
A:I did nothing.She's just crazy.I guess that's how they deal with things in New York.  
  
R: I just told you what she did.You don't believe me!?  
  
MrD: I know that there's a reason for what happened.Amanda, you've never lied before, are you sure you didn't say anything to that..umm detail?  
  
A:Of course.I would never say anything like that.  
  
MrD: Alright.You can go up to class I need to finish talking to Ray.  
  
A:Ok bye.Amanda leaves.  
  
MrD: Are you sure you heard her right?  
  
R:Yes! She's lying.She called my mom a slut and said if I'm going to be like her I only have 6 years left to have my first kid.  
  
MrD: What do you mean?  
  
R: Well my mom had me when she was 14, which was none of Amanda's business in the first place, so if I'm going to be like her I only have 6 years left until me first kid.  
  
MrD:I see.I never knew that.Well, Amanda will be punished, but we don't accept violence, so you will have to be suspended for one day.  
  
R:Fine.(slides down in her chair and crosses her arms).  
  
MrD:I have to call your mother so she can come get you because you will also have to be suspended for the rest of the day.I know that starting a new school can be tough so let's just forget what happened today and when you get back to school we'll start out on the right foot.How does that sound?  
  
R:Fine I guess but I only did what I did because I had a right to.She shouldn't talk about me or my mom like that.  
  
MrD: I'll talk to her again about what she said.Now if you'll just go wait out on the bench outside the office and wait for your mom that would be great.Is your mother at home?  
  
R:No shes at work.  
  
MrD: Do you know the number to her work?  
  
R:No.  
  
MrD:Where does she work?  
  
R:The drugstore.  
  
MrD:Ok I'll look up the number in the phone book.Oh you can go grab your book bag from your cubby but then come back down here and wait on the bench ok.?  
  
R:Alright.(she shuffles her feet angrily as she walks out of the office).  
  
She's sitting on the bench staring at her hands, her face red with anger when Lucy comes and sits down beside her.They just sit there for a moment in silence.  
  
L:So, why am I here?  
  
R:They didn't tell you on the phone?  
  
L:They told me that you got in a small fight with a girl and that you're going to be suspended for tomorrow.What I want to know is why you would hit someone.You know that's not how to solve your problems.  
  
R:So you're saying it was ok for you to punch that girl you saw dad kissing last year?  
  
L:No, but...  
  
R:But what, it's the same thing.Except the girl I hit was calling you a slut! Ray gets up and storms away, out into the school yard.  
  
L:(thinks about what Ray just said)Ray come back. Runs outside after her.  
  
R:I don't feel like talking about it.  
  
L:I know, I just want to let you know although she did call me a name, you had no right to hit her.I know you're hurting inside, but you need to talk to me.  
  
R:Don't you care that people think you're a slut!?  
  
L:People can think what they want.Don't listen to what they say.  
  
R:Why, because you're afraid I'll find out something from someone about your past.  
  
L:No, but people will say things.We know the truth.And about me hitting that girl back in New York, it was wrong and I admit I made a mistake.Now that we're starting over there will be no more of that.  
  
R:Yah right.Let's just go home and forget this.  
  
L:I'm not going to forget this.  
  
R:Well I'm done talking so you can keep talking and talking but you're not going to get an answer because I'm not listening.(gets into the car and turns her head away.)  
  
Frusterated Lucy gives up for now and decides to let Ray cool down. 


	5. It's Just Dinner, Isn't It?

Hey Please R&R and check out my other story unexpected miracles.. :)  
  
September passes, but definitley not easily.Ray gets suspended twice more for fighting and a note home for not doing her homework and for using unappropriate language during school.Lucy keeps trying and trying to help Ray but she gets more and more distant. Jamie on the other hand is doing great in school and has a great behaviour.Although she is only 4.  
  
One October afternoon Lucy arrives at the school to find Jamie's class playing outside on the playground.Jamie runs up to her mom.  
  
L: Hey hun how was your day?  
  
J:Fun.I got to fingerpaint.And the best part is that two police officers came in to talk to our class.The boy one is still here.He told Ms. Kaiser he'd help her watch us outside on the playground.  
  
L:Wow, sounds like you've been busy.  
  
J:Come meet the police officer.He's really nice and has very big muscles.  
  
L:(laughs) Really.You gonna marry him?  
  
J:(giggles) No mommy.He's old, like you.  
  
L:Thanks. Jamie leads Lucy over to the police officer who is standing by the swings pushing kids.  
  
J:Police officer man, this is my mommy.  
  
Police officer: My name's Kevin.Kevin Kinkirk. He shakes Lucy's hand.  
  
L:Lucy Camden, Jamie's mom, obviously.  
  
K:You have a great daughter.She knew a lot of the answers to our questions today.  
  
L:Really.I wasn't aware that she knew much about that kind of stuff. Jamie soon runs off with a little friend, but Lucy stays with Kevin.They take a seat on a bench and begin to talk.They are deep in conversation when the bell rings.  
  
L:Oh, I have to go.My other daughter is going to be out soon.  
  
K:Well I really enjoyed talking to you.Maybe sometime soon we could do this over dinner?  
  
L:Oh, well I don't know.  
  
K: I understand.(sadly)  
  
L:It's not you or anything, it's just my boyfriend, who's also my kids father, and I just broke up a few months ago and I don't know if my kids are ready for me to start dating.Since I moved here it's all about them now, whatever's best for them.  
  
K:Maybe they won't mind.  
  
L:I never asked them yet, but I'd have to talk to them.  
  
K:Well how about I give you my number and you can call me once you find out.  
  
L:I guess I could do that. Kevin gives Lucy his number and they say good-bye.  
  
That night Lucy tried to avoid talking to Ray and Jamie about her starting to date, but how Ray was acting lately, she didn't really want to drop this on her.  
  
It was when she was tucking them in that she brought it up. L:Well you two I've been meaning to talk to you about something.  
  
R:What about?  
  
L: You know the man I was talking to after school?  
  
R&J: Yah.  
  
L:Well he asked me out to dinner and I was wondering how you guys would feel if I went?  
  
J:Umm well that would be fun.Where would we go?  
  
R:We aren't going Jamie.It's her and him, alone.Mom got rid of dad so now she wants someone new.Well if I can't have my real dad I don't want another one. She gets up and runs out of the room.  
  
L:Ray.That's not what's going to happen.  
  
J:He's trying to be our new daddy?  
  
L:No sweetie.You can only ever have one real daddy.I just want to go have dinner with him because he's a nice man.Sometime in the future I will want to marry another man, but don't worry about that right now.  
  
J:So daddy isn't coming back?  
  
L:No sweetie.Well if he does we aren't going to be together anymore.We don't love each other anymore, but we still love you and Ray.  
  
J:Why hasn't he come to see us?  
  
L:Umm well..baby I don't want to make you hate your father, but he's not the best man in the world.He has some problems he needs to deal with and I'm not sure.But if he doesn't deal with him, you may not see him...  
  
J;Ever again?  
  
L:I'm not sure...But maybe not. Jamie looks down sadly.  
  
J:Well I don't care if he doesn't come back because he was mean to you and mean to me and Ray.You should find us a new daddy because he's no good.  
  
L:Kevin won't be your new daddy.Whoever I do marry will be your step- dad.But I'm glad you're ok with it.So you won't mind if I go out to dinner?  
  
J:No.But why can't I come?  
  
L:Maybe another time ok?  
  
J:Ok.  
  
L:Ok good.I'm going to go find Ray so you go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning.Love you.  
  
J:Love you too.And tell Ray what I said about him not being a good daddy so we need a new one.  
  
L:Ok, sweet dreams. Lucy checks the bathroom, kitchen, and living room and can't find Ray.She looks out the window and sees the small blond hair girl sitting on the back porch wrapped up in a blanket, crying. Lucy walked outside wrapping another blanket around her daughter, as it was pretty cold out.Ray tried to wipe away her tears before her mother noticed, but couldn't stop more from flowing.Instead of talking, Lucy just hugged her daughter tightly and didn't let go for what seemed like 5 minutes.When she did let go her daughter's arms remained tightly around her.Her hands were ice cold so Lucy scooped her up and brought her inside.She set her on the rocking chair in the kitchen, still wrapped up in the blankets.  
  
L:I'm sorry.I shouldn't have even thought about dating again.We've only been here for about 3 months.Of course you wouldn't be over your dad and I splitting up.  
  
R:It's not that really.I hate dad.He was always drunk or high and I know that he cheated on you.He didn't do anything.You were a way better parent.I don't know why I ran out.I mean I'm not completely comfortable with you dating but if it's what you want then you should,as long as you don't get married right away or rush things.  
  
L:Well thank you, but if you don't want me to I won't.  
  
R:No go ahead.I guess we do need a new dad soon.One who you love and who loves you.  
  
L:You're growing up so fast.So if you didn't run out because I wanted to have dinner with Kevin then why did you?  
  
R:I don't know.I'm just really sad and mad.I hate it at school.The kids are mean to me I don't fit in.They say stuff about you, and I just want to hit them.You're my mom and I don't like it when people talk about you.Why do people know everything about you anyway?  
  
L:It's because a lot of their parents know grandpa and go to our church and being a Preachers Kid everyone knows everything about me.I'm glad you want to stick up for me, but I don't want you to hit them.Tell the teacher the moment they say something.I don't want you to be suspended.You should go to school and get good grades so you can get a good job.  
  
R:I just want to ask you one thing.  
  
L:Ok shoot.  
  
R:Well, when you had me were you mad because I ruined your life?  
  
L:First of all you didn't ruin my life.I love you and I had and kept you because I wanted you in my life, to be my daughter.My life was harder and it probably would have been better if I could have had you and Jamie a little later in life so you guys would have a good dad and I could have a good job.I want you to be able to get married and have a career first before you have kids.Once you have kids early you try your hardest to make sure that they don't do the same thing.You and Jamie are my girls and I love you and if I could go back in time and change anything, I wouldn't because you guys are my life.  
  
R:Really?  
  
L:Would I lie to you?  
  
R:I hope not.  
  
L:I hope that you don't have to lie to me either.I'm always here for you.At school does Cassie let you play with her?  
  
R:Not really since most of her friends hate me.Lately I've been playing a bit of basketball and dodgeball outside with some other people.I'm not really friends with them, but maybe I could be.  
  
L:Well you should try to.I hate to see you unhappy in school so tomorrow you should try to become friends with the people you've been playing with.  
  
R:I'll try.  
  
L:And no more fighting.  
  
R:I'll try that too.Sometimes I don't think and I just go off on people.  
  
L:Try to think before you do things.Now I know it's late but how about I make us some smores in the microwave?  
  
R:Sure!  
  
Lucy and Ray stayed up late chatting and eating smores.Lucy finally felt connected to her daughter again and could go to sleep peacefully. 


	6. Is it Fate or What

Hey how is it so far?Please keep R&R. :)  
  
The next morning was hectic.All the kids were excited because it was a Friday.That night Mary and her kids were coming to dinner.Ben's (Mary's husband) brother was also coming.He was single so Mary had a plan to set him and Lucy up. Mary goes to see Lucy at work.  
  
L:Hey Mary.You need anything?  
  
M:I came to pick up shampoo, but I also have to ask you something.  
  
L:Ok what is it?  
  
M:Well Ben's very single and very handsome brother is coming to dinner tonight with us and I was thinking maybe you two should get together.Mom would watch the kids if you wanted to go out with him after dinner.  
  
L:I don't know Mare.I'm going to be going out to dinner with this guy tomorrow night.I think one guy's good for now.  
  
M:It's not like you're married to the other guy.You might like Ben's brother better.Just meet him.  
  
L:Fine, but I'm not promising anything.  
  
M:Thanks Luce you're the best.I'll fill you in about him later cause I have to get home.Well, actually he can since he'll be there.We'll see you at 5.Bye.  
  
L:Yeah bye.  
  
(At lunchtime at school)  
  
Ray is sitting at a table outside alone eating her lunch.A girl walks over to her.  
  
Girl:Hey Ray.We were wondering if you were going to come play kickball with us when you're done eating?  
  
R:Really!?  
  
Girl:Hehe really.  
  
R:Umm sure.  
  
Girl:By the way, my name's Kim.You're new right?  
  
R:Yeah, kind of.I started here at the start of the year.  
  
Kim:I noticed that you're all alone.You should come eat with us at lunchtime from now on.  
  
R:Are you sure.I mean a lot of people in class hate me.  
  
Kim:Oh all of them.They're dumb.Don't even listen to them.Stick with us.It was really funny.We were playing kickball once and I aimed the ball at them when they were spying at us in the bushes and I hit them and they fell in the mud.  
  
R:Hahah.Really.Wish I could have seen that.  
  
Kim:Here, I'll wait with you until you're done eating then we can go over and play kickball.  
  
R:Thanks.I'm almost done. That recess Ray played kickball and made lot's of new friends.Some of them were even in grade 4, which at that age it was really cool to hang out with grade fours.  
  
Lucy picked the kids up after school and got home and showered.Even if she didn't like Ben's brother she wanted to look good.On the car ride home Ray couldn't stop talking about her new friends.Lucy was happy now that her daughter could enjoy school.  
  
Lucy was helping Annie in the kitchen when Mary and Ben walked into the kitchen.  
  
M:Hey Luce.Come over here.Ben's brother is waiting in the living room.Mary led Lucy into the living room.As soon as Lucy saw the man sitting on the couch she smiled.  
  
M:This is Kevin.And Kevin this is my sister Lucy. Once Kevin had seen Lucy he had practically leaped off the couch.  
  
K:Hey Luce.  
  
L:Hey how are you?  
  
K:Good.We're still on for tomorrow night right?  
  
L:Of course.  
  
M:Wait did I miss something?  
  
L:Mary this is who I'm having dinner with tomorrow night.I didn't know you were Ben's brother.  
  
K:And I didn't know you were Mary's sister.  
  
L:How come I didn't notice it before.You told me your last name was Kinkirk when we first met.I can't believe I didn't notice that you had the same last name as Ben, and you Mary.  
  
K:And that's weird I didn't pick up on the Camden name.I know Mary's maiden name was Camden.I've met your family a few times before and I never noticed that.  
  
M:Well now that we're all caught up let's go eat.Maybe after you two could go to a movie or something?  
  
L:Mary you don't have to play matchmaker, we're fine.  
  
M:Ok sorry you guys.I just think you guys would be really cute together.  
  
L:Ok, but from now on I can get my own guys. Mary goes into the kitchen.  
  
K:Do you maybe want to do something after dinner?I know we have plans tomorrow, but still.I like being with you.  
  
L:(smiles)And what did you have in mind?  
  
K:Maybe we could go get ice cream or go to a movie.Your daughters can come too.  
  
L:No, they can stay home, but thanks for offering.Maybe we could go to a movie or something.I can't be too long though because I promised my girls that I'd play a board game with them or watch some tv.  
  
K:Sure.  
  
After dinner that night Lucy and Kevin went to go get some ice cream.They walked around the promenade talking.The first time they met it was an instant attraction.They both felt like they could tell the other person things that no one else knew. Jamie and Lyndsey were having so much fun that Lyndsey was staying the night.When Annie offered for Cassie to stay too, Cassie wasn't as eager.But Mary and Ben wanted a night alone so they made Cassie stay too.Lately Cassie and Ray hadn't been getting along.Without even talking to Cassie Ray went up to her room.Cassie followed trying to think of something to say to make Ray feel bad.Once Ray had started to play with the other kids in their class and the grade 4s, she had become quite popular.She was getting good at a lot of sports, so a lot of people picked her for their teams at recess.Cassie didn't like this.  
  
C:That Kim girl you hang out with is weird.  
  
R:No she's not.Not as much as all those prissy girls you hang out with like Amanda.  
  
C:We aren't prissy!At least we act like girls.Kim is like a boy.She never wears dresses and always plays sports.Soon you're going to be like her.  
  
R:There's nothing wrong with playing sports.They're fun and good excercise.And maybe Kim doesn't like dresses.She says that she finds them uncomfortable.She can wear what she wants.  
  
Cassie tried to think of a come-back.But couldn't find one.  
  
R:Anyway I told Kim I'd phone her.So if you don't mind I want to have a private conversation.  
  
C:I do mind.I don't feel like leaving.This used to be my and Lyndseys room when we stayed here.You stole it, so I'm not moving.  
  
R:First of all you didn't live here so it wasn't "your" room.And if you want to stay in here go ahead, I'll go make my phone call somewhere else. Ray walks out leaving Cassie stunned. 


	7. Ballet, Swimming, and Skating

Hey Please R&R :)  
  
Lucy and Kevin had a really good night.He drove her home at 7.By the end of the date they were going out, officially.He thought of giving her a good night kiss, but didn't want to rush things.He knew she wanted to take things slow, especially for her kids.  
  
Once Lucy got her pjs on, her and Ray watched some tv.Jamie and Lyndsey were too busy playing with their Barbies.Cassie sat up in Ray's bedroom, looking through her stuff.Trying to find something to get her in trouble for.  
  
R:Mom, I was wondering if...never mind I won't ask you.It's too expensive.  
  
L:No, go ahead ask me.  
  
R:Well, I was maybe wondering if I could start skating lessons.The sign ups are this Wednesday.  
  
L:Umm..Well I could check it out.  
  
R:Really!  
  
L:Sure.I won't make any promises because I'm not sure yet, but I'll try to get you in.  
  
R:Thank you thank you thank you.You're the best mom ever.Oh and beware.Jamie's going to ask you if she can join ballet lessons.We got a paper at school that shows all different activities that are starting.  
  
L:Are you wanting to start ballet too?  
  
R:Maybe.  
  
L:Well I think that you and your sister getting involved in activities is good, but I'm not rich right now so we have to consider expences.Is ballet and skating all I should be considering?  
  
R:Wellllll.I don't want to ask.I've already got enough.  
  
L:Come on tell me.  
  
R:Well, Jamie and I both were wondering if we could join swimming lessons.  
  
L:Do you have that paper with you?  
  
R:It's in my pac sac.  
  
L:If you let me look at it and see how much all this will cost, I'll see if I can afford all of them.  
  
R:Are you serious.You're the best, and I mean it.  
  
L:Can you feel the same way when I have to ground you make you load the dish washer.  
  
R:Hehe.I'll try to remember the feeling.  
  
October ended with a fun Halloween night.Jamie was a fairy and Ray a witch.November passed quickly too.Lucy paid for Ray and Jamie's swimming and ballet lessons and Eric and Annie volunteered (and had to make Lucy let them) to pay for the girls skating lessons.Before they knew it December arrived.Christmas was coming and Lucy was working extra time at work to save up so she could buy X-mas gifts.Her and Kevin were still going out and their 2 month anniversary was coming up.Lucy loved how Kevin included the girls in things that they did.She could see him being a great step- father.Even though he was the first man she had dated since Jimmy, she felt that he might be the one. During the start of December Lucy got a second job as an advice columnist in the local paper.Not even applying for it she somehow got the job by impressing the boss.This really helped her considering money and she didn't have to do much.She answered about 3 our 4 questions per day for the paper and answered extra mail when she had the time.With the job came a free lab top.Things were much better now.Ray and Jamie were loving school now and doing good in it and Lucy was doing great with her jobs and relationships (with Kevin and her family). 


	8. A Christmas Eve to Remember

Hey sorry for the long update I've been busy. Please R&R :)  
  
It was Christmas Eve and the Christmas tree had just been decorated by the whole family and loads of presents were stacked under it.All the Camdens were snuggled up in the living room watching a favorite family Christmas movie when a knock came at the door.  
  
L:I'll get it. Lucy opened the door to reveal her ex, Jimmy Moon.He was obviously drunk and who knows what else.  
  
J:I knew you'd be here!  
  
L:What the hell do you think you're doing here!? Lucy walks outside into the cold weather and closes the door behind her.  
  
J: What I wasn't enough for you!You had to leave me.  
  
L:How can you even think you were enough?!You were always drunk, high, and gone.I know that you cheated on me all the time and you didn't work.You were a terrible father and I had enough of watching my girls suffer because of it. Jimmy mumbled something that Lucy couldn't understand, but thought it was a way to defend himself but he obviously couldn't.  
  
L:Jimmy we're doing fine here, without you and that's how I want it to say.I'm not asking for child support or anything from you.Sign your rights over and leave.At least that's one thing you're good at.  
  
J:You can't take my kids away from me!  
  
L: Why would you even care!You never did anything with them and hardly even acknowledged them.They're way better without you.Not only do I hate you but they do too.Now just leave before I have to call the cops.If you want to know more why I left you call first, and make sure you're sober.  
  
Ray was watching her parents argue from the window beside the door.Seeing her father brought back a lot of bad emotions.Without thinking, she grabbed her coat and ran out the back door.She kept running and running.Everyone was inside their homes on this cold Christmas Eve so she ran into no one.She finally stopped at a dead end.Tears were frozen to her face and without her hat or gloves she was starting to shiver.There was a small bench that sat right before the trail leading into the bush.Out of breath she curled up on it and pulled her coat tightly around her.Freezing and tired she fell asleep.  
  
J:You crazy bitch.I'll be back and I'm going to get the kids and you're life's gonna be over.  
  
L:The only reason you want the kids is to make me miserable.You don't really want them, you don't know how to be a father!And this is the last time I'm going to say this, if you don't leave I'm calling the cops.  
  
J:Fine, but like I said this isn't the end. Jimmy staggered off, down the street.  
  
Lucy went back inside to her family. A:Who was at the door?  
  
L:Oh.Jimmy.He was drunk and started yelling at me for leaving and then said he's going to take the kids.  
  
A:No.Where is he now?  
  
L:I told him to leave or I would call the cops.  
  
Jamie:Mommy Ray said she was going to get a drink and she's been gone a long time.  
  
L:Well she's probably in the kitchen, I'll go get her.  
  
Lucy went into the kitchen to find it empty.Thinking maybe she was in the bathroom or her bedroom Lucy went upstairs.The bathroom and bedroom were empty.  
  
L:Ray.Are you up here? With no responce Lucy began checking other rooms.After checking all upstairs and still not finding her she returned to the living room.  
  
A:Where's Ray?  
  
L:I can't find her.I checked all upstairs.I thought she came back here.  
  
E:No.Here I'll help you look.  
  
A:We all will. The family began a full search of the house.Jamie checked all of Ray's best hiding spots.After a half an hour they still couldn't find her.  
  
A:I think we'd better call the cops. (I know you're supposed to wait like 24 or 42 hours before calling the cops, but whatever) The cops arrived within a matter of minutes.Kevin, who was on duty ran up to Lucy hugging her.  
  
K: Where did Ray go?  
  
L:I have no idea.  
  
K:Well when did she leave?  
  
L:I'm not exactly sure.My ex Jimmy came and I was arguing with him outside and when I came back inside she was gone.Jamie said she went to go get a drink, but it was either an excuse or, or..Lucy started crying.  
  
K:We're gonna find her Luce.Don't worry.I won't sleep until I do. After calming Lucy down, Kevin wasted no time and jumped into his car and started driving.Not really knowing where to start he decided to just drive around and look for her, while the other cops looked for any clues.The possible reason for Ray's disappearance that everyone wanted to avoid was that she had been kidnapped, and maybe by her angry, drunk father. 


	9. Is She OK?

Hey Please R&R.Reviews really make a difference :)  
  
Kevin had been driving around town for more than an hour.He didn't want to go back, he couldn't.This was his girlfriend's daughter, but deep down inside he wished someday it would be his too.  
  
He was coming to the dead end at the end of their street and was debating whether or not to go look in the bushes.Not having anywhere else to look he got out of the car.About to go into the dark, winding trail something caught his eye.On the bench under the beam of the streetlight, someone was curled into a ball.He rushed over finding Ray, her eyes closed and her breahting very shallow.Her lips were blue and her skin pale.He picked her up and rushed over to his car.He wasn't sure how long she had been here, or if anything had been done to her before this.The only thing he knew was that he couldn't waste time.He wished that she would at least wake up, but she stayed asleep even after being put into the backseat.He sped away.Pondering whether to go back to the Camden's first, or going to the hospital. He thought that her life could be in danger, so the hospital would be best.He put his siren on and sped through town.Once he arrived at the hospital he ran into the hospital, carrying a limp Ray in his arms.Meeting a doctor almost immediatley Ray was taken away.He didn't have her health card, but she needed immediate attention, so the paperwork could wait.  
  
After calling the Camdens he paced worridly in the waiting room.About ten minutes later Lucy burst into the room followed by the rest of her family.Jamie was bawling her eyes out on Eric's shoulder.Ray was her best friend and the only one who understood what they had been going through, she just couldn't lose her.  
  
L:How is she?! Is she going to be ok?!Where was she?!  
  
K:I'm not sure.She was asleep when I found her and didn't wake up.The doctor's are still with her.  
  
L:Asleep?Asleep where!?  
  
K:I'm not sure if anything happened to her before I found her but she was asleep on the bench at the end of the street, at the dead end.She looked very cold, her lips were blue and she was very pale.  
  
L:Oh my god. Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
L:I can't lose her.She's my baby.She doesn't deserve this.If anybody does I do.  
  
K: Don't start blaming yourslef this was not your fault.Let's just hope that she'll be ok. Kevin sat down with Lucy in his arms.The family waited silently, until, what seemed like years later the doctor approached them.  
  
Lucy jumped up. L:How's my daughter?Is she ok!?  
  
Dr: She suffered from a long time of being in the cold.She could have gotten hypthermia.What was she doing outside for so long, and asleep at that?  
  
K: She was on a bench outside asleep.  
  
Dr: For what reason?  
  
L:We aren't exactly sure.She went missing for about 2 hours and that was where she was found.  
  
Dr:Well she's awake now so I want to go question her.  
  
L:Is she going to be ok?  
  
Dr:She was lucky.Some rest, indoors, should heal her.  
  
L:Can she come home tonight?  
  
Dr:Well I wanted to keep her overnight for observation, but seeing as it's Christmas, I could let her go home.As long as you watch her carefully and bring her here if anything goes wrong.  
  
L:Really.Thank you so much.It would mean the world to her.It's her first Christmas with a real family.  
  
After finding out Ray had run away herself and fallen asleep there, the police could breath, knowing that there wasn't a predator on the loose.Although they were going to check out Jimmy Moon.They didn't know where he was staying so they wanted to start looking for him right away so he wouldn't have time to leave.  
  
Happy to go home on Christmas Eve Ray seemed much better.Wrapped up in a blanket she was brought out to the car.Kissing Lucy good night and saying good bye to everyone Kevin drove home.He was going over for Christmas Dinner tomorrow.The Camden house was definatley going to be full. 


	10. A Christmas Together

Hey sorry it's so short I've been busy.I'll try to write more later. Please R&R :)  
  
Sam,David, Ray and Jamie woke everyone up early the next morning.The tired adults trudged into the living room and sunk into the couch and arm chairs.The kids were already busy unwrapping presents.The first part of the morning was spent opening gifts.They had a late breakfast and then Lucy, Ruthie and Annie started making Christmas Dinner.This was one morning that the kids could actually occupy themselves because they had so much new toys.  
  
Mary and her family arrived around 4.Kevin arrived minutes later.More presents were opened.At five their feast was served.Eric said a special grace and then everyone dug into their piled plates of food.Everyone had at least seconds and some people thirds.For dessert there was a number of pies and cookies.Once everyone was full they proceded into the living room for a night of fun and games.The kids fell asleep watching a movie in the living room, toys were scattered everywhere.The adults were in the kitchen talking when Kevin pulled Lucy aside.  
  
K:Come outside with me.  
  
L:Why?  
  
K:Just come on it's a surprise. Lucy grabbed her coat and went out the front door with Kevin.Right in front of the drive way was a carriage being pulled by two horses dressed up as reindeers and a man in a santa suit driving it.  
  
K:Come on.For a little ride. Lucy and Kevin snuggled up in the carriage as the romantic ride started.  
  
It was now January and Ray's first skating show had arrived.She was backstage getting into her costume.Her and the girls in her group were dressed up as girls from the 50s.Annie,Eric, Sam, David, Lucy, Jamie and Kevin sat in the crowd.When the girls skated out Lucy snapped a few pictures.Their routine lasted a few minutes.When they skated off everyone applauded.  
  
When the show was over and Ray had done 2 more performances she went to join the family.When she spotted everyone she ran over to them.She jumped into Kevin's arms.Everyone was kind of surprised.When Lucy started dating they thought that Ray would rebel and hate each man that Lucy went out with, but now out of everyone there she ran into Kevin's arms.Even though she was confused Lucy was really happy that her daughter accepted Kevin.  
  
L:You did a great job sweetie.  
  
R:Thanks.  
  
A:Come on everyone.Let's go home and celebrate.We'll stop at the Dairy Shack and buy ice cream for dessert.  
  
When everyone was celebrating adn having fun that night Lucy knew that her girls finally had a good home. 


	11. The Unexpected but wonderfull surprise

Hey sorry for the long update.Please review cause they're great to read. :)  
  
Lucy and Kevin had been going out for 8 months now and it was finally June.In February Ray turned 9 and Jamie turned 5 in May.Now it was June and Jamie was graduating pre-kindergarden (junior kindergarden).The Camden's and Kevin were invited to her graduation. Lucy had bought her a nice white dress and put her hair up in a curly bun.It was getting hot and the beaches seemed like the perfect place to be on the weekend.Ray was sleeping over at Kim's one night and Jamie had gone to a movie with Ruthie and her boyfriend.Lucy finally had a free night and her and Kevin were going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant.She was rushing around her room trying to find something to wear.She stopped in the middle of going through her closet and pulled out a tight,black, halter, V-neck dress.Her hair was down and she was wearring the diamond earings and matching necklace Kevin had got her for her birthday and Valentines Day.After getting her make-up on she hurried downstairs to find Kevin waiting on the couch watching cartoons with Sam and David.When he noticed her he walked over to her kissing her and handing her a bouqet of roses.  
  
L:Kevin they're beautiful but you didn't have to get them.  
  
K:I wanted to.To let you know I love you and to show you how beautiful you are to me.  
  
L:Well thanks.Let me just go put these in water and grab my coat. Lucy and Kevin later arrive at the restaurant and are brought to their table.  
  
After dinner they go for a walk.  
  
L:So where exactly are we walking to?  
  
K:I know where we're going just follow me.After walking for a long time they arrive at Ray and Jamie's school.Little candles were set up all around the swings and benches and flower petals were thrown on the ground.  
  
L:Oh my god Kevin did you do this?  
  
K:Yeah.This is just part of it.Come over here. He leads her over to the very spot that they had been standing when they had first met (by the swings).  
  
K:This seems like the right spot.  
  
L:Right spot for what?  
  
Kevin bends down on one knee and Lucy's mouth begins to open.  
  
K:Lucy I've been searching for something and feeling uncomplete for a while now.I didn't know what I was looking for.All I know is that once we got together I felt whole.I'm always happy when I'm with you, and if I'm sad it's because I might not be able to see you until the next day. We have so much fun together and I love you.I love Jamie and Ray too and would love to be a part of their lives along with you for the rest of my life.Would you please do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive and be my wife.Will you marry me? (He takes out a velvet ring box while staring into Lucy's ocean blue eyes and opens it in front of her waiting for her answer) Lucy was uncontrolably speechless.Finally she found her voice.  
  
L:Y-yes. Kevin's eyes light up and he smiles.He then slips the golden ring with a large diamond on it onto Lucy's finger.He stands up and they kiss passionatley.  
  
K:I love you.  
  
L:I love you too.  
  
K:How do you think the girls will take it?  
  
L: I'm not sure.But they love you and I'm sure they'll be happy.  
  
K:I hope so. Him and Lucy sit down on the benches and he pours them each a glass of wine that he had waiting there for them.They cuddle up and look up at the stars in the clear, warm night.Finally something good was happening for Lucy, just when she thought that her life was never going to get better.Kevin made her feel like she was drunk on happiness when she was with him. 


	12. Feeding the Ducks

Hey thanks for all the great reviews please keep them coming.. :)  
  
They spent the night together at Kevin's apartment.Things heated up quickly and were soon taken to the bedroom.Lucy returned home early the next morning.Her and Kevin were planning on telling the family about their engagement that night at dinner.So, in the meantime she hid her ring in her room.During the day she tried to focus on her work, but she kept getting distracted as she thought about Kevin.  
  
Kevin picked her up at 4 and then they picked up Ray and Jamie from day camp.  
  
J:Are you coming to our house for supper Kevin?  
  
K:Yup.  
  
L:First we're going to stop off at the duck pond and feed the ducks and Kevin and I have something to tell you guys.  
  
J:What is it?  
  
L:Let's wait until we get there. They arrive at the duck pond and the girls run to the swings first.  
  
J:Just let us swing for a few minutes before we go feed the duckies.  
  
L:First of all we have to talk. Ray and Jamie sit down on two swings and Lucy and Kevin kneel down in front of them.  
  
R:So is this good or bad news?  
  
L:Well, I don't know how you two will take it.But we think it's very good news.  
  
R:Ok, spit it out.  
  
L:Well, umm Kevin and I are (looks at Kevin with a bit of a scared face.He gently squeezes her hand for encouragement).  
  
L:Are engaged.We're going to get married. Theres a moment of silence as the girls process and let the new information sink in.  
  
J:So you're going to be our new daddy?  
  
K:No I could never take the place of your real dad.  
  
R:But we don't like our real dad.  
  
J:We want you to be our daddy.Can we call you daddy?  
  
K:Oh, I don't know how your mom would feel about that.And your dad too.  
  
R:We don't care about him.We like you.He's never going to come back. Kevin looked at Lucy.  
  
L:It's up to you.  
  
K:So you wouldn't mind?  
  
L:I'm ok with it if you are.  
  
J:Mommy says its ok.  
  
K:Then I would love it if you'd call me daddy. The new family had a group hug then went off to feed the ducks. 


	13. Diaries Are Private

Hey thnx for reviews guys they great.. Please R&R :)  
  
Lucy,Kevin, Jamie, and Ray walked into the full Camden house.  
  
L:Ok girls don't tell anyone about the wedding because we want to tell them at dinner.Got it?  
  
J&R:Got it.  
  
L:Good.You guys can go play for a bit, dinner won't be ready til about 5:30.  
  
The girls run upstairs to their room.Lyndsey and Cassie are playing in there already.  
  
Lyndsey:Jamie!Come play Barbies with me.  
  
J:Ok.The two begin playing. Cassie's lying on Ray's bed reading a book.As Ray gets closer she notices that it's her diary.  
  
R:What are you doing with that?!!  
  
C:You're going to be in trouble.(taunty voice)  
  
R:I'm going to be in trouble?!What about you.That's mine and you're not allowed to read it!How did you even get into it?!  
  
C:Well I found it on your bookshelf.I almost didn't notice it between all the books, but I'm a pro diary finder and reader.I had to look a bit longer for the key, I found it in your drawer.And you're gonna be in trouble because I read that you hate me and think I'm a b-i-t-c-h.You're not allowed to think that, I'm your family.  
  
R:Maybe if you didn't treat me like sh- garbage then I wouldn't hate you.You're so snobby and everyone thinks that you and your friends think that you're better than everyone else.  
  
C:Uhhh!At least I have friends.  
  
R:And I don't.Maybe at the start of the school year I was having trouble making friends but I have a lot now.  
  
C:You call those friends.They all act like guys even if they are girls.I've never seen any of them dress up and they rarely use brushs.  
  
R:You can say stuff about my friends but I can come up with twice more things about yours.But I don't feel like getting in trouble, because since you read my diary you'll be the only one in trouble.  
  
C:We'll see about that.My mom will believe anything I say. Cassie gets up and runs out of the room, downstairs to the kitchen with the diary clutched in her hands.Ray's at her heels.Mary, Lucy and Annie are in the kitchen finishing getting dinner ready. Since Lucy had been there and Annie had been giving her and her kids more attention Mary had been feeling a bit jealous.  
  
C:Mom Ray called me the b word!  
  
A:Ray!  
  
R:I did not.  
  
C:Yes she did.And she also said that she hates me and my friends and that we're snobs.  
  
L:Ray is this true?  
  
R:No!Well not really.I didn't call her a b-  
  
L:Don't say the word.  
  
R:Right.Well I didn't call her "the b word" to her face.  
  
L:Then how did you say it?  
  
R:Well I wrote it in my diary.I told her that her and her friends are snobs to her face.But the b word and the fact that I hate her were written in my diary.  
  
M:How did she know if it was in your diary?  
  
R:Because she read my diary!  
  
A:Cassandra!You know that diaries are private and that in this house we respect others privacy.That was very rude.How did she find it?  
  
R:I don't know, she thinks she's a professional diary finder or something.It was on my bookshelf and then she searched my room and found my key in my drawer  
  
A:It's one thing to read someones diary when they leave it out open, but to actually search for the key and the diary to read it.That's wrong.Cassie you wouldn't know that Ray wrote any of that if you hadn't read her diary.I don't know about your mom but I'm very disappointed with you.I think you should aplogize to Ray.  
  
C:And she isn't going to get in trouble for calling me the b word and saying she hates me?!  
  
L:She will definitley be talked to about how she talks to people.Ray I want you to say sorry to Cassie too for saying what you said.  
  
R:Fine I'm sorry that I said your friends and you were snobs.  
  
C:And.  
  
R:And that's all I said to you so that's all I have to say sorry for.The other stuff was in words.  
  
L:I know she shouldn't have known about that but it would make me feel better if you'd apologize for that too.  
  
Ray:But mom..  
  
Lucy:(gives her an I know look) Please.  
  
Ray:Fine I'm sorry for everything.What I called you and what I wrote that I feel about you.  
  
L:Thank you.  
  
A:Now you Cassie.  
  
C:(scoffs)Fine I'm sorry too for reading your diary.  
  
A:Good now give each other a hug. Both girls look at Annie in a do-we-have-to look.  
  
A:Now please.  
  
The girls barely touch each other, C:(whispers in Ray's ear) I'm not sorry!  
  
R:(whispers)And you think I was. The girls break apart.  
  
A:Ok, now help me get this food into the dining room.  
  
There was a lot mean stares during dinner between Ray and Cassie.Lucy and Kevin stand up during dinner.  
  
L:We have some news. Eric and Annie look worridly at each other.No one had noticed that Lucy had an engagement ring on her finger (she had put it back on before dinner).  
  
A:Ok.What is it honey?  
  
L:Well, Kevin and I are engaged. It's silent for a few seconds then congratulations erupt in the dining room. The adults talked about the wedding for the rest of the night as the kids went to play.Ray and Cassie fought a bit more when Ray locked Cassie out of her and Jamie's room. Lucy and Kevin were planning on having the wedding around the end of August.It wouldn't leave much time to plan the wedding, but they wanted it in the summer and didn't want to have to wait another year to be married.The wedding was going to be pretty small.Family and a few close friends.It was going to be held in Eric's church (obviously) and then the reception at this restaurant place that had a big dance floor esepecially made for weddings.Both Ray and Jamie would be the flower girls and Sam and David the ring bears.Mary, Ruthie were going to be Lucy's bridesmaids along with some of her friends from work.Lucy had met Kevin's mom once before a few months ago, she was nice.She of course knew his brother, but still hadn't met his sister Patty-Mary.(his dad's dead but his mom re-married a man name Joe 4 years ago). 


	14. The Big Day

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while.Please R&R the reviews are great guys. :)  
  
The next two months were very busy for Lucy and Kevin.A lot of their spare time was used planning the wedding.Finally on August 15th the big day came.They were getting married at 2 in the afternoon and having the reception at five.Lucy sat in the back room with Annie as Annie helped her daughter finish getting ready for her big day.Lucy was very nervous and had been having stomach problems all day.Even though she had lived with a man for 8 years they had never been married.  
  
L:Mom, what if I rushed things?What if Kevin isn't the right guy?He's great, but maybe too great.  
  
A:You're right, Kevin is wonderful and that's why you two are together.You deserve wonderful.For what you've put up with and gone through, you should get something good now.If you really didn't think Kevin was the right guy then you wouldn't have stayed with him.  
  
Annie gave her daughter a quick hug before helping her carry the back of her dress out into the church.Annie hurried out into her spot on the bench in the first row.The ceremony began.Kevin waited at the end of the aisle as Lucy followed all the bridesmaids and the flowergirls.After all their vows (they made up themselves) were said and they exchanged rings they had their first kiss as husband and wife.As they were walking arm in arm back down the aisle a wave of weakness came over Lucy and before she knew it everything went back.She collapsed into Kevin's arms.  
  
K:Oh my god.Lucy wake up.Someone call 911.Kevin brought Lucy over to a bench and laid her down on it.Someone ran up and gave Kevin their cell.He phoned 911 and was told an ambulance would be there any minute.The minutes seemed to pass slowly.People started talking and gathering around the unconscious bride.About 5 minutes later the ambulance sirens were heard.They got louder and louder until they stopped and seconds later paramedics burst into the church.Lucy was put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital.Kevin went with her.Annie and Eric told all the guests that the reception was off until further notice.After that they drove off to the hospital.Jamie and Ray were bawling.They thought that their mother was dying.Annie and Eric were also worried but kept calm.  
  
When they arrived in the hospital waiting room Kevin was already there pacing around, still in his tux.  
  
A:Where's Lucy?  
  
K:She's still in there(pointing to the emergency room).The doctors went in and haven't come out yet.The Camdens and Kinkirks waited in the hospital room for another 45 minutes.Finally the doctor emerged.Everyone jumped up.  
  
Dr:Is there a Kevin Kinkirk here?  
  
K:That's me.  
  
Dr: Can I talk to you in my office?  
  
K:Sure. Kevin followed the doctor to his office at the end of the hall.Not knowing if what he was about to hear was good or not he entered the office.He took a seat in the hard wooden chair across from the doctor.  
  
Dr: I know you must be going crazy wondering how your wife is. Without giving Kevin time to respond he continued.  
  
Dr:Your wife is fine and awake.  
  
K: So why did she faint?  
  
Dr: When I said she was fine I meant she wasn't hurt or dying, but there is something.  
  
K: Well it can't be good if she fainted.  
  
Dr: She was under a lot of stress.When she was awake and I talked to her she told me you two had been planning a wedding and had only 2 months to do so.That can be very stressful.  
  
K:So she fainted because she was under a lot of stress?  
  
Dr: Well yes and no.  
  
K:I'm really confused here.What's really going on?  
  
Dr: The reason your wife fainted is because she's pregnant. Kevin sunk into the chair in a daze.He wasn't feeling mad, but he wasn't extremely happy.  
  
Dr: She was under a lot of stress and it wasn't good for the baby and this was the baby's way you could say of showing her to calm down. Kevin thought for a bit more before answering.  
  
K:Did she know she was pregnant?  
  
Dr: From what she told me, no she didn't.  
  
K:Do you know for how long?  
  
Dr: I'm not completely sure, but around 2 months.  
  
K:Two months already!?  
  
Dr:Yeah.  
  
K:She doesn't look any...well fatter.  
  
Dr:She's only two months along.She's still got about more than a month before she starts to show.  
  
K:Wow, I hope 7 months is enough for me to learn everything about babies.I'm obviously someone who should read babies for dummies because I know nothing about them.  
  
Dr:Probably right now you don't but after classes and the first few months with one you'll know them like the back of your hand.  
  
K:I sure hope so.So can I go see her?  
  
Dr:Of course.Make sure you don't stress her.She's pretty fine I just want to keep her overnight to make sure.  
  
K:Ok thanks. Kevin shakes the doctors hand and exits his office.He's walking back down the hall to Lucy's room when he stops and turns a corner to the elavator.He takes it down to the main floor where he gets off and leaves the hospital. 


	15. Sometimes Second Chances Are the Ones Th...

Hey guys this is the last chapter....Please read and please review cause theyre great.My new story will be coming out soon so please R&R it too... :)  
  
After walking around outside the hospital for a while and doing a lot of thinking Kevin went back into the hospital.The elavator ride up to the fifth floor seemed to pass really quickly and he slowly walked down to Lucy's room.  
  
He knocked on her door lightly and popped his head in. K:Can I come in?  
  
L:Sure. Lucy was lying down in the bed.They had made her change from her wedding gown to a hospital one.She gave Kevin a small smile.He went and sat in the chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand.  
  
K:How are you feeling? (not knowing where to start)  
  
L:Umm ok considering, well you know....I'm really sorry.  
  
K:For what?  
  
L:Everything.Ruining our wedding night and you know.  
  
K:First of all you didn't ruin our wedding.And second of all you didn't get pregnant on your own.This is just as much my fault as it is yours.And you shouldn't say sorry.Maybe this wasn't what we were expecting right now, but I couldn't think of a better wedding present.  
  
Lucy stared into Kevin's chocolate brown eyes.They were so warm and caring and she couldn't have loved him more than right now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
7 months later Lucy gave birth to a healthy, 7 pound 4 ounce, boy, which her and Kevin named Dylan Jacob.2 years after Dylan was born Lucy and Kevin had another boy named Chase Landin.Lucy and Kevin bought a house near the Camden's and raised their four kids there and...  
  
And now in the words of all the fairytales  
  
"They lived happily ever after".  
  
THE END 


End file.
